There is a prince inside of you
by Mia Yagyu
Summary: It shows the life of a worker boy, that can go from rags to riches in a matter of a few days. Mainly, it's a parody of Cinderella, and I got really bored.


There is a prince inside of you. (Parody of Cinderella)  
By: Dor'. (Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the story Cinderella)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Once upon a time, there was a young boy by the name of Heero. His Father died when the he was young, and the mother didn't want the boy to grow up without a Father, so she went out and brought a mentor for Heero, by the name of (duntdundun) Doctor J. Doctor J had only two pupils with him by the name's of Trowa and WuFei.   
But one tragic day, Heero's mother died suddenly and left Heero with Doctor J. That was when Doctor J showed his true form. Heero became a slave to his own house.  
~*~  
The sun rose and two birds flew to the window of the upper tower, and opened the curtains. They started to sing their lovely songs to a sleeping figure in the ragged bed. The figure stirred and turned over. The birds flew over and pecked at the figure.  
"Dumb birds." Heero got up and pulled out his gun, "I was, for once, having a good dream!" Heero shouted and pointed the guns at the birds.  
"There Hweewro goes." A mouse named Trieze sighed.  
"Hweewro, you shouldn't shoot the birds, they were only trying to help!" Another mouse named Quatre tried to stop Heero from shooting the birds.  
"Guess I shouldn't." Heero put down the gun and the birds sighed.  
"What was your dream about?" An curious mouse named Duo asked.  
"None of your damn business, because I want it to come true. My mother always told me that a dream is a wish your heart makes." Heero admitted.  
"Whatever! Now tell us, or I'll find a way to stick a camera inside your head and find out!" A female mouse named Hilde threatened.  
"Hilde!" Duo mouse shouted.  
"What's the matter? I think that's a good idea." Another female mouse named Dorothy asked. The other mice sweat dropped.  
"Well, I better get to my chores before Doctor J, WuFei, and Trowa awaken." Heero got up and headed towards the shower. A bunch of Birds surrounded him to help.  
"Dammit! I can get undressed without help from you!" Heero shouted. The birds backed away, afraid that they might get shot.   
Heero sighed and went back to getting a shower. He got out and slipped pair of spandex shorts and a green tank top. Duo had come back with exciting news: "We have a visitor. Let's go fetch him." Heero sighed and walked down to see a poor mouse with long white hair and stunning green eyes. Heero opened up the cage and motioned for the mouse to come out.  
"He won't come out." Heero simply stated.  
"I'll try to talk to him." Duo mouse exclaimed as he ran in the cage, his braid almost getting caught in the door. Duo mouse talked to the mouse and learned that the mouse's name was Zechs.  
"Here, put this small uniform on that I accidentally shrunk in the wash a couple days ago." Heero handed a royal looking uniform that fit Zechs just right. Heero pushed the mice away and got up.  
Heero headed down the stairs and went to awaken Fluffy, Doctor J's fuzzy, black cat.  
"Fluffy, come here." Heero gently offered. The cat ignored him, turning around and going back to sleep.  
"Dammit, you stupid cat! Get your pathetic excuse for an ass out here or I'll give you to Oz!" Heero threatened. Oz was the guard dog of the household. Hearing that, Fluffy immediately got up and scurried to Heero.  
The two of them headed out to the barnyard where Heero put on some clog like shoes on and fed the chickens.   
The male mice had followed Heero all the way downstairs, and now they were hungry. They went to get food, when they realized Fluffy was in the way.  
"Damn, that stupid cat is in the way." Trieze mouse grunted.  
"Okay, let's put our tails together and the tail I choose will go and distract Fluffy." Duo mouse instructed. The other mice nodded and put their tails together and Duo mouse picked a tail, and the other mice pulled away. Duo mouse had a hold of his own tail! Duo mouse sighed, and walked over slyly to Fluffy.  
(Dor': *sigh* Can't keep typing mouse after every mouse speaks. So from now on, I'm just gonna type their name's.)  
"Go, Duo!" Quatre cheered on.  
"Quatre, shush!" Trieze put his hand over Quatre's mouth.  
"Gomen." Quatre sighed as Trieze removed his hand.  
"What's going on?" Zechs whispered.  
"That is Fluffy, he's a cat who is MEAN! I don't know why Doctor J didn't name him Oz instead of the dog." Quatre explained.  
"Oh." Zechs sighed and watched Duo try to divert the attention so that the other mice could get across.  
Duo walked over and wound up to kick. Duo kicked the Fluffy's bowl right out from under him. Duo ran for his life and jumped into another mouse hole. Fluffy ran after Duo and hit the wall when Duo jumped into the hole. Duo motioned for the other mice to go on, and the mice ran off into the barnyard.  
Heero finished handing out the corn for the chickens and the mice. The mice gathered food and headed in. Quatre, being the kind soul he is, got some extra food for Duo. As the other mice ran as quick as they could, Quatre had some struggling getting in.  
The bells on the wall rang.  
"Heero, I want Breakfast."  
"Heero, have you done your training yet?!"  
"INJUSTICE! Heero, you better have a good excuse for being late with my breakfast!"  
"Coming." Heero sighed and got the breakfasts ready.  
"HEERO!" The three voices exclaimed.  
While this was going on, Fluffy had spotted Quatre and was heading towards him at full speed. Quatre noticed this and ran for cover behind a cup. Fluffy had spotted Quatre going up there and went to get him. Fluffy picked up a cup and trapped Quatre underneath it. Then Heero came by and set the plates and stuff that was needed on three trays, not knowing that Quatre was under one of the cups.  
Fluffy couldn't tell which cup Quatre was under. But Heero came back and took the trays away, one in each arm, and one balanced on top of his head. Heero walked up the stairs and knocked on the first door.  
"Trowa, here's your breakfast." Heero walked into the room and gave the tray to Trowa.   
"I want you to clean my clown pants, wash and polish Heavyarms, and replace any lost ammo from the last battle I fought in." Trowa silently ordered as he handed Heero his clown pants, and a washing bucket. Heero nodded and walked on, closing the door behind him.  
Heero went to the next door, hearing crashing of things behind the door. So, cautiously, he walked into the room.  
"WuFei, here's your breakfast." Heero handed him a tray.  
"'Bout time. That was pure injustice having to wait for my food!" WuFei shouted.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Heero sighed and handed WuFei his food.  
"Now, I want you to polish Nataku, sharpen my katana, and wash these clothes." WuFei instructed. Heero once again nodded and took the katana and clothes under the other arm and walked to Doctor J's room.  
Heero gently knocked on the door. (Dor': Yeah, like Heero's gentle.)  
"Yes, you may come in." Doctor J's voice sounded from the other side of the door.   
"Here's your breakfast, Doctor J." Heero handed the last tray upon his head and gave it to the Doctor.  
"Ariagoto, Heero. You may go now." Doctor J shooed Heero away. Heero obediently walked away, closing the door behind him.  
"AHHHH!!! HEERO'S TRYING TO POISION ME!!!" WuFei's voice screamed from inside his room. The Chinese boy ran out the door holding his cup.  
"I swear, I didn't do it." Heero solemnly said. 'But I kinda wish I did.' Heero thought.   
"Yeah, right. Like Doctor J is gonna believe you over me!" WuFei said evilly before he went and tattled on Heero.  
"You're gonna get it now." Trowa said quietly before walking towards the room, putting gel in his brown unibang.  
"HEERO!" Doctor J called.  
Heero groaned, "Coming." Heero walked once again into the room where the evil Doctor sat in bed waiting.  
"Heero, I'm disappointed in you. Trying to poison on of my pupil's pupils! Your mission today is to scrub the floors, wash all the Gundams, including Wing, wash the draperies-"  
"I just washed them yesterday!" Heero protested.  
"Do 'em again. Anyways, clean the rooms and polish every prize trophy I have won in the name of science. Is that clear?!" Doctor J finished.  
"Mission accepted." Heero nodded and walked off.  
"Oh, and give Fluffy a bath!" Doctor J added. Heero nodded and walked off.  
Heero walked away, the mice hearing every bit of the lecture.   
~*~  
"I WANT HER TO MARRY SOON!" The king shouted.  
"I'm sure you do, sire, but how is that gonna happen?" The Grand Duke Dremail asked, hiding behind a chair.  
"I miss the sound of little feet pattering through the house. My Relena's grown up and she needs to settle down with someone. SOON!" The king added, throwing a ink vase at the Grand Duke.  
"Now, sire, you are a pacifist, and I don't think Relena would like it too much if you didn't act like the way you raised her." The Grand Duke pointed out.  
"True." The king settled down, but propped his feet on top of his desk, as if in thought.  
"So what are we gonna do, sire?" The Grand Duke asked.  
"Easy, we'll hold a ball tonight. And every bachelor must come to the ball. To meet my beautiful daughter!" The king proclaimed.  
(Dor': Gross me out!)  
('Lena: *angry* What's wrong with saying I'm beautiful?!)  
(Dor': How the hell did you get into my story?!)  
('Lena: I'm the queen of the world, I can go into any story I want to.)  
(Dor': Well, not mine! NOW GET OUT! *hits 'Lena with an anime mallet until 'Lena leaves* *to audience* Now on with the story!)   
"Tonight?!" The Grand Duke asked.  
"Well, Milliardo ran away, so Relena has to fill his shoes and become princess of the Sanq Kingdom!" The king proclaimed from on top of his desk.  
"Whatever you say, sire, whatever you say." The Grand Duke sighed.  
"NOW GET TO WORK IN HANDING OUT THOSE INVITATIONS!" The king shouted.  
"Yes, sire!" The Grand Duke quickly said as he ran out the door, barely missed being hit by another vase.  
~*~  
"Ore Drake no Kotoba de…." Heero sung under his breath while he polished the Gundams. Then he heard the doorbell ring. Heero got down from Nataku's shoulder and answered the door.  
"I am here on behalf of the king. Please, take this invitation." A messenger announced as he handed Heero a neatly folded invitation.   
"Ariagoto." Heero nodded and closed the door. He studied the invitation and walked up the stairs to show the others.  
"Heero, what do you have there?" Doctor J asked.  
"An invitation." Heero handed the invitation to Doctor J. Doctor J opened the invitation.  
"You are invited to a ball. Every eligible bachelor is to come to the ball to meet the Princess." Doctor J read.  
"Oooh, that means you and me, Trowa." WuFei sighed, thinking of how the princess would look like.  
"Yeah. I guess." Trowa sighed.  
"Wait a minute, can I go? That says every eligible bachelor is invited to come right?" Heero asked.  
"Yes, it does. If you go, you must get your training done, and find a nice looking tuxedo. Not those spandex shorts and that tank." Doctor J said.  
"Oh, I'll get them done." Heero sighed and ran off, rushing off to his chores.  
"Doctor, do you realize what you just said?!" WuFei exclaimed in horror.  
"I said if." Doctor J chuckled.  
~*~  
Heero rushed through his 'mission' (aka chores), and ran upstairs to his room. He pulled out an old tuxedo that his father had worn and hung it up on his wall.  
"Now, that's old fashioned!" Dorothy exclaimed.  
"I know. But I can't tell what I should do with it." Heero sighed.  
"Heero, I need you down here!!" WuFei's voice hollered.  
"Coming." Heero groaned, got up and left the room.  
"We've gotta help Hweewro." Quatre sighed.  
"Do we have to?" Dorothy whined.  
"Yes, hon, we do." Quatre hugged the ash blonde-haired female mouse.  
"Please, you two. Save it for the bedroom!" Duo exclaimed.  
"Yeah, and I can tape it all and blackmail you both! Bwahahahahahahaha!" Hilde laughed evilly.  
"Please! You give me a reason to be scared of you." Trieze sighed and sweat dropped.  
"Don't worry, Master Trieze, I'll make her stop." Lady came out of her hole and bowed to the brown-haired mouse that was holing a miniature red rose.  
"Don't bother, Lady. Let's just get this tux all dolled up." Trieze sighed and began instructing the other mice around.  
"Zechs, Duo.. I want you to go get some red fabric and something that would accessorize." Trieze ordered.  
"Yes, sir!" Zechs and Duo ran off.   
"Is there anything I can do?" A female mouse, named Noin, asked Trieze.  
"Yes, help the other ladies with the sewing." Treize smiled. Noin nodded and ran off.  
~*~  
"We're going to a ball and I have just these rags to wear!" WuFei shouted as he threw a piece of a long red fabric on the floor.  
"Yeah, and I have too many of these sew on shiny things." Trowa threw down a packet of the sew on gems.  
Duo nodded at Zechs and Zechs nodded back. When the coast was clear, Duo and Zechs ran over to the fabric and grabbed the two items that was needed. But little did they knew that Fluffy was right above them, watching every move that the two mice made.  
Fluffy apparently got bored and when he got the chance, he prepped himself to attack.  
"Uh, Duo. Fluffy's right above you." Zechs warned.  
"He is?!" Duo asked, a little worried.  
"Yep, and he looks a little hungry!" Zechs began to worry.  
Fluffy pounced on the mice, but Duo got away and shoved the red fabric inside the miniature door, then went to distract Fluffy so Zechs could shove the packet of shiny gems inside the door as well. Zechs got the hint and ran towards the door. He shoved the gems inside and motioned for Duo to come along. Duo nodded and ran for the door. Zechs and Duo dove into the door and shut it just as Fluffy hit the wall.  
"Whew!" Zechs sighed as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.  
~*~  
The tux was coming along, and as soon as Zechs and Duo came back, work went twice as fast. The mice and birds worked hard and quickly so that when Heero came back, he would see the tuxedo.  
They finished a few minutes before Heero came back up.   
"So how does that look, Dorothy?" Treize asked Dorothy.  
"It's soo in style!" Dorothy gave a thumbs up.  
~*~  
"Aren't you coming Heero?" Doctor J asked Heero.  
"No, I didn't get my tuxedo finished." Heero sighed, and began to walk away.  
"Well, that's just too bad." Doctor J smiled as he waited on WuFei and Trowa.  
Heero walked up to his room, hoping that some miracle would happen that he would be able to go.  
~*~  
"Is he coming?!" Duo asked Quatre.  
"No….not yet." Quatre sighed.  
"Are you even looking, Quatre?" Duo asked with haste.  
"Of, course I am!" Quatre responded back with the same haste.  
"Whatever." Duo grunted.  
A few minutes past and still no sign of Heero. But then Quatre heard some footsteps. He glanced out the door and saw Heero.  
"He's coming! Close the doors to the closet!" Quatre instructed.  
"Everyone hide, and when I give the signal, open the doors to the closet!" Treize ordered. The mice and birds nodded and went and hid. The male mice closed the doors while the female mice went and hid.  
Heero came in and shut the door. He went to the window, and sighed.  
"I wouldn't wanna go to the ball anyways. It would be way too damn boring." Heero sighed as he watched the stars.  
It was then that Trieze whistled for the mice to open the closet doors and Heero turned around to see a tuxedo that was ready for him to wear.   
"Did you guys do this for me?!" Heero asked, a small smirk played on his face. The mice and birds nodded. "It's about time you damn birds did something right." Heero smirked and changed into the tuxedo that was prepared for him to wear.  
"Wait for me! I've gotta a tuxedo to wear!" Heero shouted.  
(Quatre: This doesn't sound like the Heero I know.)  
(Dor': Well, what else is he supposed to say?)  
(Quatre: Good point.)  
"Well, well. Heero's actually got something to wear. Hey, WuFei, doesn't this red sash match this tux very well?" Doctor J asked, with an evil twinkle in his eye.  
"Yeah, so?" WuFei snapped.  
"It looks just like the one you threw on the floor while you were getting dressed." Doctor J once again hinted towards the sash.  
"Injustice, Heero! How dare you take that!" WuFei ran over and ripped it off Heero.  
"And isn't these your jewels, Trowa?" Doctor J hinted towards the gems.  
"You had no right stealing them." Trowa ripped off the gems and threw them on the floor.  
"Come on you two. The Princess awaits." Doctor J smiled evilly as him and the two boys left Heero's outfit in shambles.  
~*~  
"Oooh, I outta……." Dorothy threatened.  
"Calm down, Dorothy!" Quatre warned.  
"I help design it myself, and they're not gonna get away with it!" Dorothy shouted.  
"There's nothing you can do about it, so just calm down." Duo actually sounded serious, for once.  
"I know that, it's just…I really hoped Heero would meet this girl, this Princess." Dorothy sulked.  
"We all did." Quatre agreed.  
"Yeah, we all did." Duo sighed.  
~*~  
Heero ran through the house, looking for away out of there. Out of the place that wanted him just as the servant. The place that held the family that envied him. He finally ran through the barnyard and to the backyard to a bench. He sat down as a tear fell from his Persian blue eye and onto his shambled tuxedo.  
"Don't cry. It's the worst thing you could do right now." Heero looked up to see a man with a lab coat and the weirdest hair cut he'd ever seen.   
"Who are you?" Heero asked with suspicion.  
"My name is Professor G, I'm your fairy Gundam professor." The man smiled.  
"And what do you want?" Heero asked.  
"I heard that you wanted to go to a certain ball…"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Well, I'm gonna let you go to this ball."  
"How the hell are you gonna do that?"  
"Easy," the man raised a wand that looked like Deathscythe, and pointed it at a pumpkin, "Bippity!" and a carriage arose out of the pumpkin.   
"Oh, my Kami!" The mice gasped.  
Then the professor pointed the wand at Duo, Zechs, Quatre, and Treize, "Boppity!" And all four of the mice turned into four horses. One of them had a brown braid, another one had long white hair, another one had blonde hair, and the last one had brown hair.  
"Wow, I didn't know our guys could look so handsome!" Dorothy exclaimed. The other female mice nodded with stars in their eyes.  
The professor pointed his wand at the horse, named Quinze, "Bippity!" and with that Quinze turned into a coachman.  
"I also didn't know Quinze could look so cute." Hilde sighed.  
"Neither could we." the other female mice nodded.  
"Boppity!" The professor exclaimed as he turned Oz (the dog) into a footman.  
"Oz looks pretty good, too!" Lady stated. The girl mice nodded in agreement.  
"Now what about my tuxedo?" Heero stated.  
"Oh, you can't go like that!" The professor exclaimed in horror.  
"No duh." Heero stated under his breath.  
"Boo!" The professor exclaimed as a beam of light surrounded Heero and his shambled tuxedo turned into a white one with a sky blue tux shirt and a red tie. His pants were white also and his shoes looked neatly polished. His hair was slicked back, and he wore black sunglasses.  
"Wow, I didn't know Heero could tame that hair of his." Dorothy spoke in awe.   
"Neither did we!" The other female mice agreed.  
"Now, if you don't make it home by midnight, you'll look just like the bum you were before I changed you." The professor stated.  
"Okay." Heero looked at his Rolex watch, "12 o'clock?"  
"Yep. Now go get that girl before any other guy snatches her away." The professor looked at the female mice.   
"Uh-oh." Hilde said.  
"Bippity, Boppity, Boo!" The professor shouted and the four girl mice turned into human girls. Dorothy kept her long ash blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and she wore a deep plum dress. Hilde kept her blue hair and her cornflower blue eyes and she wore a black dress. Noin had her blue hair had her navy blue eyes and wore a yellow dress. Lady kept her long brown hair and brown eyes and wore a red dress.  
The four horses galloped in glee as they saw the four women.  
"You four will turn into men after you drop Heero off. Now off you five go." The professor stated, "But remember…..you men need to leave at five minutes until midnight, because you turn into horses, and then you'll come and get Heero and the girls at 12. Got it?" The horses whinnied in response.  
The four girls, followed by Heero got into the carriage and Quinze whipped the horses to go.  
~*~  
"And here I present to you, Chang WuFei, and Trowa Barton, pupils of the infamous Doctor J." The announcer announced.  
"How do you do ma'am?" WuFei asked, kneeling before the Princess Relena and kissing her hand. Relena smiled a weak smile, and Trowa came up and kissed her hand. When the two men stood up, and bowed at Relena, a certain figure caught her eye.  
~*~  
"This is hopeless!" The king scowled.  
"I hate to say it your majesty, but I told you this in the first place. It's not like she's gonna see a figure that she likes, walk over to it, introduce herself, and the guy ask for a dance." The Grand Duke sighed.  
"Oh, yeah. Then who is that guy?" The king stated.  
~*~  
The four horses turned into men, just as the professor promised. Duo had his long brown braid and his violet eyes, and wore a black tux with a red tux shirt. Quatre kept his short cut blonde hair and blue green eyes and wore a white tux with a deep purple tux shirt. Zechs' long white hair flowed down his back and he wore a deep blue tux with a white tux shirt. Trieze also wore a deep blue tux, but with a light pink tux shirt.  
"We rock!" Duo shouted as he escorted Hilde inside.   
"Ssshh! We must not distract any attention away from Heero." Quatre shushed as he escorted Dorothy inside.  
"We agree." Zechs and Treize agreed as they escorted Noin and Lady inside the palace.  
"Let's go watch!" Duo quietly shouted.  
~*~  
"Excuse me, are you lost?" Relena asked Heero.  
"No, I've come to meet and dance with the Princess herself." Heero pulled off his sunglasses to reveal his piercing Persian blue eyes. Relena nearly melted.  
"Well, you're the lucky one to dance with me." Relena smiled. Her sandy brown hair swaying in face as she tilted her head. Heero nearly melted, but he had to keep his composure.  
~*~  
"Turn the waltz music on!" The king ordered.  
"Yes, sir!" The Grand Duke jumped up and ordered that the waltz music be turned on. Heero and Relena began to waltz around the ballroom and outside to the garden.   
~*~  
"Isn't there something familiar about that guy, or is it just me?" Trowa asked.  
"There is something familiar. But I can't quite point it out." Doctor J said as he made his way through the crowd, following the waltzing couple. But just as the couple made their way into the garden, the Grand Duke closed the curtain, not allowing the couple to be disturbed by the evil Doctor J.  
~*~  
"Well, the music's playing, why not dance?" Duo suggested.  
"Okay!" Hilde agreed and the two danced onto the ballroom floor.  
"Come on, Quatre! We can't let Duo and Hilde have all the fun." Dorothy pulled Quatre onto the floor and they began to dance. After them was Lady and Trieze, next was Zechs and Noin, and then finally everyone began to waltz, taking the attention away from Heero and Relena.  
~*~   
Heero and Relena danced through the garden, they stopped awhile to talk. But, to Heero's dismay, the clock struck five minutes until 12. He knew the guys had to race out and change into the horses. He also knew that he had to get out of there, right then and there.   
"I'm sorry, Princess. But I have to leave." Heero bowed and began to run off.   
"But wait! I don't even know your name!" Relena yelled as she began to chase after him.  
'She's fast!' Heero thought as he sped up. Then his Rolex beeped warning him that it was midnight. Heero ripped his jacket in half and left it on the steps.  
Relena picked it up and stopped running after she saw the carriage carry the man of her dreams away.  
~*~  
The coach came to a sudden halt as Duo, Quatre, Treize, Zechs, Lady, Noin, Dorothy, and Hilde turned back into mice. The coachman turned back into Quinze, and the footman turned back into Oz. Heero's shambled tux also came back. He then heard the sound of horses hoofs pounding the earth.   
"Get in here!" Heero demanded the mice, horse, and dog to come behind the bush. The horses passed by, never noticing that Heero was even there.  
~*~ (The next day)  
Heero woke up, hearing the footsteps of Trowa, WuFei, and Doctor J downstairs.  
'That's weird. They usually don't get up until I wake them up.' Heero sighed and did his morning ritual. After that, he walked down the stairs, and was immediately tackled with clothes, and orders.  
"The Princess' Grand Duke is coming!" WuFei shouted.  
"The Princess." Heero muttered and shoved the clothes into Trowa's arms.  
"He's not supposed to do that." Trowa sighed.  
"No, he's not." It was then that Doctor J knew exactly who the guy that was dancing with the Princess last night. As Heero walked up to his room, Doctor J followed him.   
~*~  
When Heero reached his room, he put on a pair of jeans and a denim coat.  
"Hweewro, Doctor J is coming up the stairs, and he doesn't look to happy." Duo warned.  
"Does he ever?" Heero responded to Duo with a small smile.  
"But he looks meaner than ever." Duo warned.  
Just then, Doctor J slammed Heero's door shut, and locked it.  
"Like that'll keep me in here and from seeing my Princess." Heero grunted.  
"We'll go the key!" Zechs and Duo exclaimed.  
"I guess there's no other choice. I mean, the other window's too far away for me to jump." Heero sighed. Duo and Zechs nodded.  
The two mice left the room in search of the key that could bring Heero out of his room and to his princess.  
~*~  
"I'm sure this half fits me. It has to." WuFei grunted. A royal servant nodded and slipped the half of the jacket on. But when he did, it was way too long.  
"Lemme try." Trowa sighed. He took the jacket and put it on. It was too tight in the arm and was too short.  
~*~  
While all this was going on, Duo and Zechs were trying to get to the key in Doctor J's pocket.  
"Can you get it?" Zechs asked Duo. Duo nodded and grabbed the key. The two mice ran fast up the stairs to Heero's room.  
~*~  
"Wonder if they made it?" Heero pondered aloud.  
"Hweewro, here's the key!" Duo's voice came from behind the door. But little did the two mice know that Fluffy was right behind them. Fluffy pounced on Zechs and caught him under a cup.  
"Oh, Oz!!!" Heero yelled. The old blood hound ran up the stairs and attacked Fluffy. Fluffy ran off, leaving the cup abandoned.  
Zechs brought out the key and opened the door. Heero ran out and down the steps.   
"Heero, what are you doing down here?!" Doctor J asked in surprise.  
"I found a way out." Heero smirked. The royal servant went to take the coat over to him, but Doctor J tripped him with his cane. The half of the jacket fell in the mud and shrunk.  
"Oh, no!" The Grand Duke yelled in horror.  
"No need to worry, I've got the other half." Heero held up the other half of the coat, and tried it on, showing that he was the man that the Princess was looking for.  
~*~   
A few days later, Heero and Relena were married. The mice, the horse (Quinze), and the dog (Oz) were turned into their human forms. Doctor J, Trowa, and WuFei spent a little time in the insane hospital.  
The first words outta Relena's mouth were: "There is a Prince inside of you, I just know it."  
~*~  
THE END!!!!! 


End file.
